


Belong with me

by InTheEnd07



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 尼爾/主角 斜線有意義 PWP
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Belong with me

「過來，然後坐下。」

金髮青年湊向前溫順的靠在男人的腿旁，眼神中閃爍的快樂讓他看起來像隻尾巴忍不住搖動的乖巧黃金獵犬。

男人伸出手輕輕的揉亂對方的頭髮，被溫熱的掌心碰到的那一刻青年忍不住的發出嗚咽聲，手掌撫過髮絲帶來心靈上極大的滿足和愉悅，他忍不住的蹭了蹭男人的西裝褲。

「解開。」

簡單兩個字的指令，卻讓青年像是吃了興奮劑一樣的亢奮，他小心翼翼的用嘴將拉鍊拉開，牙齒輕咬著內褲的褲頭，慢慢的將其中尚未勃起的性器弄出。

男人的手暗示性的摸了下他的後腦勺，青年張開嘴將性器含入嘴中，舌尖滑過冠狀溝，偶爾使壞的啜弄著圓潤的前端，男人的呻吟聲讓青年更加的賣力。

嘖嘖的吮吸聲在房間裡響著，直到一聲悶哼，原本安順的青年用手緊緊扣住男人的臀側，想要出聲警告青年的男人，在猝不及防的情況下看著青年將白濁的精液吞入腹中。

「壞狗狗。」

男人低下頭捏住青年的下巴，在他的唇上輕咬一口後低聲的在他耳旁譴責到。

「不聽話的壞狗是沒有獎勵的。」

他起身把青年摁在地上，從一旁的櫃子裡拿出手銬繞過椅腳銬住青年的雙手，金色的髮絲和深色的地毯再配上略帶潮紅的臉，男人俯下身吻上青年的喉結。

「哈啊……」

難耐的喘著，青年的眼睛被眼罩矇住，男人帶繭的手指緩慢的滑過他胸前每一吋肌膚，像是預謀的縱火犯一樣調查好位子以後倒汽油放火，指尖在每一個青年的敏感點上擦過，接著再用唇瓣輕觸那些地方將慾火燃起。

接著男人收回他的手，青年戴著眼罩搖了搖頭，像是不解男人為什麼突然離開，下一秒他早已昂揚多時的性器被男人握住。

拇指蹭著敏感的頂端，液體不斷的從小孔冒出，像是要報復方纔的事男人猛力的一啜然後用舌尖將液體捲起又繞著冠狀溝抹，青年開始小聲的哀求，向男人輕聲的道歉。

「Please……」

兩根手指探入青年張開的嘴巴裡，攪弄溫熱潮濕的口腔，細細的銀絲連接著男人的指頭還有探出的舌尖。

脫去下身的內褲跟西裝褲，男人打開潤滑劑往自己手上倒了一些，手伸向後面一點一點的慢慢拓開腸道，擴張好後扶著青年的性器坐下，被熱情的穴肉緊緊包裹住的性器又大了些許，不待男人適應，已經有些失控的青年開始挺腰試圖撞入更深處。

快感隨著抽插的次數慢慢的累積，有些撐不住刺激的男人趴在青年的胸口，耳朵一邊聽著強勁的心跳聲，舌尖又作死的逗弄青年挺的乳尖。

下身的撞擊越發猛烈，一次又一次的磨過敏感點，男人爽的頭皮有些發麻，在又一下的頂弄後前端又射出精液，弄髒青年裸露的小腹還有自己的襯衫。

「再快一些。」

稍微恢復的男人咬著青年的耳垂，溫熱的氣息鋪灑在頸間，沒有忍住的嗚咽又從青年的口中傳出。

「讓我看看最好的鎖匠的本領。」

喘著在青年耳畔放話，男人故意的夾緊，沒有防備的青年突然就被夾射。

像是要扳回顏面同時也要證明自己是最厲害的鎖匠，青年掙脫手銬的速度快的就像他根本就沒被銬牢一樣，十指緊緊的抓著男人的臀瓣，肉體的撞擊聲一下比一下響，原本跟溫順的黃金獵犬無異的青年此刻跟飢餓已久的惡狼同樣兇猛。

在深深的一頂後青年射在甬道深處，疲憊的男人在咬了下他的肩膀後沉沉的睡去。

清理完兩人身體還有房間以後青年回到兩人的床上，落了個吻在男人的唇瓣上，轉身關掉床頭燈。


End file.
